


Babysitting

by sarahjacobs



Series: Adventures In Babysitting & Parenthood [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, like 2 oc’s, wow so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjacobs/pseuds/sarahjacobs
Summary: Jack, Crutchie and David babysit.





	Babysitting

Crutchie struggles to open the door to his apartment, considering the little girl next to him his tightly holding his hand and he's also trying to hold her backpack and his crutch and his keys. The door finally opens and he sighs, leading the tiny girl inside and shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Crutch!" Jack calls from the living room, along with David. The little girl lets go of his hand and runs into the room where she hears people talking. "Uh hey, you ain't Crutchie," He hears Jack say. Crutchie makes his way to the living room, setting the backpack on the couch.

"So," Crutchie says as his two boyfriends stare up at him in confusion, "Alice asked me to watch after Colleen for a few hours and I couldn't just tell them no because they looked upset and in a rush." David and Jack both stare at him.

Colleen giggles and begins to chase the dog, Lady, that had been sitting in Jack’s lap. “Puppy!” She shouts gleefully.

“Crutchie! We don’t know anything about kids!” Jack exclaims.

“David does!” Crutchie speaks up, pointing to the curly haired boy.

“I mean, I was seven when Les was born,” David says. “I used to help out a little.”

“How hard can it be?” Crutchie asks them. He jumps when there was a crash from the kitchen.

“Ow-ie!” Colleen cries and the three boys run to find her. She lies on the hardwood floor, clutching her arm as she cries. Lady sits beside her. Jack sits down beside her and gently helps her sit up.

“What happened?” Jack asks, brushing the girls black curls from her face. She sniffles and her lip quivers.

“Fell,” She says and holds out her arm for him to inspect. Jack carefully holds it and looks at it closely and making a face. Colleen giggles.

“I think after some ice-cream, it will be okay!” Jack grins. Colleen cheers and claps her hands together.

“Jack!” David says but he winks.

“I’ll get the ice cream,” Crutchie grins and opens the freezer. Jack lifts Colleen up and sets her on the counter. David sighs but helps get the bowls and spoons.

“We have, chocolate chip, strawberry, and vanilla,” Crutchie says, showing her each of the ice creams. Colleen stares at the ice cream cartons for a long time before pointing at the chocolate chip.

“Chip!” She says and flings herself towards Crutchie, who catches her quickly. Jack scoops their ice cream into the bowl as David helps Crutchie carry Colleen into the living room.

“Okay, Colleen, you have to sit still!” David says. She ignores him and continues to jump on the couch. “Colleen, Jack is bringing your ice cream, you better sit down.”

“Jack!” She cheers when she sees him enter the room, carefully balancing all four bowls. Colleen jumps once last time and lands on her bottom in between David and Crutchie. She makes grabby hands towards the ice cream.

Jack hands her the plastic bowl and spoon, watching as she struggles to eat it.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Crutchie offers. Colleen looks up at him, her face covered in ice cream.

“Little Mermaid?” She asks him, licking her spoon yet still managing to miss most of her mouth. Crutchie nods and David gets up to find the movie. Colleen seems to get tired of her ice cream, as she places it on the coffee table and stumbles to Jack.

“Better?” She asks holding up her once injured arm. Crutchie and David laugh.

“Better,” Jack tells her and leans forward to press a kiss on her arm. Colleen giggles and turns her attention to the movie. David lifts her onto the couch and takes the bowls into the kitchen. He grabs a wet towel to clean Colleen.

Colleen whines as he wipes off her hands and face with the towel. “No!” She cries, pushing his hand away. David stops, taking his seat. As she watches the movie, he slowly takes her hands and wipes them off, before wiping her face. She pouts but lets him.

“Done,” He says, tossing the towel onto the coffee table. Colleen giggles happily as Ariel begins to sing.

It was noticeable, Colleen was getting bored with the movie. She continued to move on the couch. Jack soon got her a coloring book and crayons but she got bored of it also. She eventually stops and hugs Jack’s legs.

“Coll, what’re you doing?” Jack asks.

“Tired,” She says. David looks at the time.

“It’s nearly 2, nap time?” He suggests.

“No nap!” Colleen objects, shaking her head furiously.

“Yes nap,” Jack argues.

“No!” Colleen says giving him her best three year old glare.

“Yes!” Jack says and bends over to scoop her up into his arms. “Nap time for Colleen!” He holds her as if she was flying and she giggles. David and Crutchie smile at him fondly as he races into the bedroom.

“Oh gosh,” Crutchie sighs and David laughs helping him up from the couch.

“Oh gosh, indeed.”

They walk into the room to find Jack lying on his back as Colleen jumps up and down and tells him a story about princesses and dragons. Soon, Colleen settles in between Jack and David. She lies on her back and places one tiny hand on David’s chest and the other on Jack’s.

“No sleep!” She complains, hitting them both on the chest (it didn’t hurt). The three ignore her and Jack pretends to snore. “No! No sleep!” She shouts, standing up on the bed. Jack snores louder. Colleen huffs and plops back down. She looks over at Jack. He snores. “Shhh!” She says placing a hand over his mouth. “Sleeping.”

Jack looks at her and she points to David and Crutchie. They both were, in fact, sleeping.

“Aw,” Jack coo’s.

“Aw,” Colleen repeats and lies down.

“C’mon, sleep,” Jack says and she curls into a small ball. He wraps a protective arm around her as she struggles to keep her eyes open.

—

A knock on the door is what woke Jack up. He blinks sleepily as he stares around the room. Jack sees Colleen snuggled beside David as he is snuggled up beside Crutchie. Jack grins and looks for his phone. It was nearly 4 o’clock, surely they hadn’t meant to sleep that long. Jack gets up when someone knocks again.

“Coming!” He says once he’s close enough to the apartment door. “Alice!”

“Hi, Jack,” They grin. “Where’s Coll?”

“Sleeping,” Jack says, “Want to come in?” Alice takes his invitation and steps inside.

“You got her to sleep? How?” Alice asks him.

“Well, we pretended to be sleeping and she didn’t like that but eventually laid down,” Jack shrugs.

“I swear she never sleeps,” Alice says.

“Baba!” A tiny voice shouts.

“Ah,” Alice says. “Spoke to soon.”

“Baba!” Colleen shouts again and Jack laughs when they a hear a small ‘ow.’ Colleen comes running into the room and throws her arms around Alice. “Baba! Baba!”

“Hi, baby,” Alice grins and kisses their daughters cheek. “I missed you!”

“Miss you, Baba!”

“Thank you so much for taking care of her,” Alice says, “How much?”

“No charge,” Jack says.

“Jack, surely Crutchie-“

“Nope,” He says, “And if Crutchie was here he would say the same thing.” Alice sighs but thanks him. Jack grins and helps her out.

“Bye Colleen!” Jack says, waving.

“Jack!” She says and blows him a small kiss. Jack pretends to catch it and she giggles. He smiles and shuts the door.

Jack locks the apartment door and makes his way back to the bedroom. “Jack?” Crutchie whispers. “Who was at the door?”

“Alice,” Jack replies. He nudges Lady out of his place on the bed and crawls in beside David. David instantly wraps an arm around him.

“I think,” Crutchie says, looking at Jack over top of David’s curls, “I was thinking, maybe…we could or should think about adopting…”

“Me too,” David mumbles sleepily.

“Me three,” Jack grins.


End file.
